lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal
Opal is the third book in the Lux Series written by Jennifer L. Armentrout. The story is told from Katy's point of view like the previous books. Summary No one is like Daemon Black. When he set out to prove his feelings for me, he wasn’t fooling around. Doubting him isn’t something I’ll do again, and now that we’ve made it through the rough patches, well... There’s a lot of spontaneous combustion going on. But even he can’t protect his family from the danger of trying to free those they love. After everything, I’m no longer the same Katy. I’m different... And I’m not sure what that will mean in the end. When each step we take in discovering the truth puts us in the path of the secret organization responsible for torturing and testing hybrids, the more I realize there is no end to what I’m capable of. The death of someone close still lingers, help comes from the most unlikely source, and friends will become the deadliest of enemies, but we won’t turn back. Even if the outcome will shatter our worlds forever. Together we’re stronger... and they know it. Plot Katy and her alien boyfriend, Daemon, have been through a lot. They’ve dealt with an evil alien race bent on stealing Daemon’s powers. They’ve handled Katy’s increasing powers that she inherited after Daemon healed her. They’ve chased Blake out of town for betraying them and killing their friend, Adam. And they got rid of Will, Katy’s mom psycho boyfriend who tortured Katy and forced Daemon to heal him in hopes that he too would gain their powers. Add to that Dawson’s return, the brother Daemon and Dee thought they lost, and they’ve certainly had their hands full of adventures. Now would be the best time for some R&R. Unfortunately, ever since Katy moved into town and fell in love with Daemon, there hasn’t been much time for relaxing. The third book in a five part series, OPAL is a worthy sequel to its predecessors. With Dawson back in their lives everything has changed. Having been locked away the last year, no one can understand what he went through. No one except Katy, who was similarly tortured until Daemon rescued her. Trying to incorporate him into daily life is hard enough and everyone is on edge. When Blake shockingly returns to town, Katy and Daemon are all but ready to kill him. That is until he unveils a proposition they have no choice but to accept. At the same time Katy begins to fear herself. The power inside begs to be used and she will not hesitate to wield it—even kill—if it means protecting the ones she loves. Quotes “I love you, Katy. Always have. Always will.” "Simmer down, Kitten, before I have to get you a ball of yarn to play with." “You haven't been smiling much. I missed it, so I decided to reward you for doing it." "Reward me?" I laughed. "God, only you would think kissing someone is a reward." "You know it is. My lips change lives, baby.” “Daemon spoke in his language. The lyrical quality of his words made no sense to me. “What did you say?” I asked. “There’s really no translation for it,” he said, “but the closest human words would be, you are beautiful to me.” “Honestly, as much as I love my brother, I’m not sure how I feel about him hanging out in your bedroom.” He reached out with a muscular arm and used his fingers to brush a few strands of hair off my cheek, tucking them behind my ear. I shivered, and he smiled. “I feel like I need to mark my territory.” “Shut up.” “Oh, I love it when you get all bossy-pants. It’s sexy.” ”You burn bright, to me at least, and I know you could handle it, but the last thing I want is your light to be tainted by something so dark.” “He…he kisses like he’s dying of thirst, and I’m water.” I smacked my hands over my hot face. “I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” Lesa giggled. “Sounds like one of those romance books you read.” “It does.” I started giggling. “But, oh Lordie Lord, it’s true. I’m like a puddle of mush when he kisses me. It’s embarrassing. I’m so, like, ‘Thank you, can I have another?’ Sad.” Characters *Katy Swartz *Daemon Black *Dee Black *Dawson Black * Blake Saunders * Adam Thompson * Andrew Thompson * Ash Thompson * Matthew Garrison * Luc * Paris